firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Claude
Character Type Normal Status Alive, Chase has been left with Sidney (the Professor) Appearance A white pikmin, he has a variety items kept in various pouches and stuff. He has a series of swords, axes, and spears (all which are quite sharp) and single a rocket launcher (aka: a bazooka) with three different types of ammo for it. He also has recently adopted a bit of a pet Bulbmin, who he has named Chase. The two are rarely separated from each other. "Three Wishes" is coated in Nero's blood, the blood almost looks like veins on the gun. Powers He has a unique brand of magic called Alchemy (but it isn't the "lead-into-gold" kind) which he uses to throw some nasty attacks, just by combining an amount of two different ingredients. He's also fairly proficient with swords, axes, and spears (and make-shift versions of these); although it must be said that he lacks finesse with any of these weapons and is rather reckless with them. When he fires his bazooka, he's so light-weight, he gets launched backwards by the kickback. Chase tries to help him in a fight but the bulbmin isn't that strong and can only really distract an enemy. Chase also helps with finding ingredients and can spot ingredients that Claude may over-look. Nero has entrusted his gun: "Three Wishes" to Claude. The wishes Nero wished on his gun are nearly indentical to what Claude wished up. However, the bullets' power has been exchanged for a permanent coating in Nero's blood. This makes the bullets very deadly. On the other hand, Claude is no marksmin and needs practice. He can hit reliably at fairly close range but doesn't have the accuracy to hit something from long-range. Claude is pretty average overall. Weaknesses Most everything a white pikmin is normally weak against. He can usually cure himself of aliments and even temporarilly prevent damage with Alchemy though. Chase is the same as any bulbmin. Claude isn't much good with guns so he's liable to miss using "Three Wishes" at medium- to long-range. Resistances None naturally, however he can enhance his physical durability with Alchemy. Immunities Only immunity to poison is natural (due to him being white). Again, he can use Alchemy to prevent or completely reflect damage for a short time. He even has a spell (Barrier aside) that nulls the next incoming attack's effects completely (just the next attack though). Personality Overall, quite friendly. He's willing to help the best he can under most circumstances. If he wants to go somewhere, he works his way there. Chase is very protective of Claude and unless Claude signals to him otherwise, the bulbmin tends to assume anyone he doesn't know is an enemy (although he just gets defensive unless the being gets too close). Claude is a child at heart and can act that way much of time; however he has been through a lot and knows how to take care of himself quite well. Chase is actually quite scared of what Ryu is and tries to keep away from him no matter what form he is in. This makes Chase unwilling to be with Claude if Ryu is around. History Claude has been through more than anyone may suspect and he has even been off the planet to other places. Where he originally comes from, no one truely knows except him. Over the course of his travels, Claude has fought clones of himself, being through space-stations, and fought rather futuristic foes. He doesn't understand it all himself either but he tries to figure out the truth where he can. Themes Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts) Battle: Boss Fight (Arcana) Tropes Neutral Good, Charged Attack, The Nose Knows (Chase), Eye of Newt (alchemy ingredients), Badass Normal (arguably given everyone else), Just a Kid (Claude is "just a kid" but this could easily happen if someone takes him lightly), Supporting Protagonist...﻿ Trivia Claude is based almost completely off of the main character from Secret of Evermore. The only three real differences between the two of them are: 1: Species (SoE: human, Claude: pikmin) 2: World they are in (obvious) and 3: Personality He as close to average as my characters get without being helpless against most everything. I've added more as things have proceeded. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters